


Taking A New Path In Life

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Light Angst, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Brian saw all of his brothers having kids, but with no significant other, he's taking matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Howie Dorough/Leigh Dorough, Kevin Richardson/Kristin Richardson, Nick Carter/Lauren Kitt Carter, Rochelle Karidis/AJ McLean
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Taking A New Path In Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fricksgirl_32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/gifts).



> Happy Birthday!!!

Dante groaned, rubbing his swollen belly as he looked through the prospective adoptive parents for his unborn son once again. He had been looking for someone or a couple to adopt his child for over four months now. Dante was now almost eight months pregnant, and he was no closer to figuring out who he wanted as his child’s parent(s). 

“Dante, have you made a decision yet?” the teen groaned as he heard his mother’s grating voice once again. His parents had not supported his pregnancy at all, but allowed him to stay in the home. 

“No Mother, I am still looking” he said tiredly, and his mother scoffed. 

“Well you better, that thing isn’t coming into this home” Dante rolled his eyes, this was nothing he hadn’t heard for the last six months since he had told his parents he had gotten pregnant. 

“Yes Mother” 

Dante resumed looking after his mother left the home. He had gone through all the couples looking to adopt, and now was going through the single parents. The teen didn’t care if it was a male or female that adopted his son, as long as he was loved and cared for. He pored through the books, and pulled the pages out of ones that looked promising. 

“Brian Littrell…..he seems to be a good fit” Dante read over the information the book that Brian had made contained and the blonde’s profile stood out to him. 

“He’s in a boy band, but is looking at a year hiatus, and he has babysat his bandmate’s kids all the time. Brian is single, and isn’t looking for a mate” Dante read, as he rubbed his protruding belly, feeling his son kicking away. 

“Like that buddy? He sounds like a good one” Dante pulled Brian’s page, and set it aside with the other two that looked promising. 

The 17 year old had become pregnant after losing his virginity to his childhood friend. The other boy had stopped talking to Dante after he revealed the pregnancy to him, not wanting anything to do with his child. The teen knew he couldn’t care for his son, along with his mother not allowing the baby in the home, caused Dante to look to adoption. 

“I don’t know whether I want open or closed. I could do semi-closed, and leave the option open to meet my child later on” Dante thought as he put everything away, resolving to make a decision on the weekend. 

The teen moved back to doing his homework, he had a big test the next day that he needed to prepare for. Dante hoped to have his son’s family picked out by Sunday afternoon, so he could call the social worker back on Monday after school. 

Across the country, Brian Littrell walked into his home, flinging his bag into his closet and sitting on his bed. It was finally time for the year hiatus, and he was looking forward to it. He shook his head and thought about the last hiatus, knowing this one would be completely different. 

“The five of us are all planning to meet up in a few weeks and I have a lunch date with Nick and Lauren next weekend” Brian chuckled softly, shaking off the old bad memories. 

His mind wandered to the thing he had done while they were still touring. Brian had always wanted kids, but had never found the one for him. After years of watching his bandmates and brothers get married and have kids, he finally realized he had to be proactive and do something about it. Brian giggled as he remembered the reaction he got when he announced he was pursuing adoption. 

“You want to what?” Howie asked disbelievingly as he patted Holden’s back, wanting his youngest to burp. 

“I want to adopt. I don’t want to wait for god knows how long to find someone. I want to be a father” Brian simply stated, looking at his brothers and sisters. 

“Bri….we kind of are in the middle of a tour right now? When do you expect to do this?” Kevin looked at his cousin, and Brian grinned. 

“I know that dummy. But we have also talked about a hiatus after we get back. I want to get a head start, so that I have as much of that year with my child as possible” Brian calmly explained. 

His cousin sighed and nodded, knowing he wouldn’t be able to stop him at all. Brian looked at the others, who all smiled warmly at him. Nick knew how much his best friend wanted to be a father. 

“Can’t wait to see the new member of our family” the blonde looked at Brian, who beamed at him. 

“Thanks Frack” 

“No problem Frick” 

That had been almost six months ago, and Brian had filled everything out, and gotten approval. He was now waiting to be chosen by a birthmother or birthfather. Brian changed and went to the room he had been slowly making into a nursery, keeping the room gender neutral. He had gone to Kevin, Nick, Howie, and AJ for advice, and the four had helped him as much as they could. Leigh and Rochelle had helped him design the nursery, while Kristin and Lauren had gotten him more parenting books than he knew how to deal with. 

“Hope to have you home soon baby Littrell” Brian whispered as he ran his hand along the crib, before sitting down in the glider, thinking about his child. He hoped it was soon that he got the call. 

Dante had left the three pages in a folder for the last few days, and it was now Saturday afternoon. He pulled the three back out, and looked each of them over. The one that kept calling to him was Brian’s. The only thing that made him hesitate was that Brian was all the way in Georgia, while he was in California. 

“Do I want that distance between my son and I?” Dante thought, and he sighed. 

“It might be for the best, it would give me peace to know that he is okay, and I can move on with my life, and be a teen again” Dante whispered, hating how selfish that sounded, but it was honestly how he was feeling. 

The teen sighed and rubbed his belly, feeling the baby squirming around. He hadn’t stopped moving and Dante couldn’t wait to deliver him. He knew that he wanted to at least see the baby, and get one picture to have. 

“I think I am going to go with Brian. He seems like the best fit for what I want in a parent. He has a big extended family with his bandmates, and I think the distance is best for me and the baby” Dante smiled as he reread Brian’s profile, and his heart and brain was telling him that the blonde would be the best parent for his son. 

He waited until Monday, and called his adoption worker, telling her who he had picked. The social worker congratulated him, and told him that she would contact Brian and let him know. Tasha asked Dante if he wanted to meet Brian. 

“No I don’t. I want to have time with the baby for an hour, and then give him to a nurse, and be done. I don’t want to be attached” Dante explained, and Tasha noted it down. 

“Alright Dante, I’ll let you know what Brian says, and just call me when you go into labor, and I’ll get everything set up” Tasha gave her goodbyes, and Dante said his own, hanging up the phone. 

Two days later, he got a call saying that Brian was eager to have been chosen, and wanted to adopt Dante’s baby. The teen rubbed his belly, talking to his son softly. 

“You have a new daddy baby boy. I love you so much, but I know I can’t care for you the way you need to be taken care of. I hope that Brian can give you what you need, and just always know that I will be thinking of you, and I hope that you understand when you are older” Dante whispered. 

Over the next month Dante ended school, and got closer and closer to his due date. His mother rolled her eyes every time she had to bring him to the doctor, staying in the car, not wanting to deal with it. 

“Dante, you are almost four centimeters dialted, and your bags are bulging. I want to send you to the hospital. You are giving birth today” Dr. Markus looked up at the teen, who looked at him scared shitless. 

“But...I have another week?” Dante said desperately, and Dr. Markus shook his head. 

“No you don’t. Get to the hospital now” he said brusquely, and Dante sighed. He waddled out of the room, and went to the car to tell his mother. 

“I am dropping you off at the emergency room, and call me when you are ready to leave the hospital” his mother said disgusted. Dante nodded as he felt a contraction come on. He squeezed the car door handle, and kept the groan in. 

Ten minutes later, he was walking into the ER and he explained his situation. Dante had turned 18 a month ago, so he was on his own. The nurses whisked him up to Labor and Delivery, and Dante got settled into his room, waiting the contractions out. 

Brian was rushing around his home, packing a bag for him and the baby. Tasha had told him that the birthfather was having a boy, so Brian had gotten a few boyish things for the nursery, along with a couple cute boy outfits. He had gotten a flight for that night, and would be in Cali by 8PM Pacific Time. Brian had been told that he had to wait until after the birthfather had given birth and had time with the baby, which Brian fully supported. 

“I gotta call Kev” he thought, and dived for his cell. 

“It’s baby time!” he exclaimed as soon as the call was picked up. He had told his brothers that he had been chosen after he got the call, and they had all rallied around him. Brian knew that he would need help, and wanted both Kev and AJ with him in the hospital as he got used to being a father. It didn’t matter that AJ had girls, a baby was a baby. 

“When’s your flight?” Kevin responded, looking at his watch. 

“I’ll be in Cali by 8pm. I have to wait until after the birthfather gives birth and has had time with the baby to go to the hospital. Can you please call AJ and have him be at your place since it’s closer to the hospital?” Brian asked. 

“Yes I will. I’ll pick you up from the airport. AJ will be there by the time we get back. Thank god we are used to all nighters between our touring and our kids” Kevin joked, and Brian rolled his eyes. 

“Yes cause once you are asleep it takes forever to get your butt up” Brian threw back, and Kevin pouted. 

“I’ll see you in a few hours cuz. Stay safe and keep me updated. Love ya!” Kevin ended the call, and Brian quickly called Howie and Nick, updating them as well. 

He made his way to the airport, a pep in his step. Brian couldn’t wait to meet his son, and hold him for the first time. He had a name in mind, and he hoped it fit the little boy. 

Dante swore as another contraction hit, panting softly from the pain. He was nearly eight centimeters dilated, and had refused the epidural. The doctor left him alone, and Dante flopped back onto the bed, groaning loudly. 

“Damn this hurts” he thought as he rubbed his rock hard belly, another contraction coming. He gripped the sides of the bed, panting through the pain, trying not to scream. The next hour went painfully slow, and he was checked again, nearly crying at the fact that he was fully dilated. It had been almost 15 hours since he had come to the hospital. 

“Come on Dante, push!” the nurse encouraged, as Dante felt another contraction coming. He mustered all of his energy and pushed once again, feeling the baby’s head popping through. 

“Dante, push a small bit, and the body will come out” the doctor said, as he cleaned out the baby’s mouth. Dante pushed a little bit, and felt the entire body come out. He panted softly, hearing his son cry for the first time. 

“No, clean him first, then I’ll hold him” Dante shook his head, as the nurse went to put him on his chest. The older woman nodded, taking the baby to the warmer, cleaning him up. The baby was 7lbs 13oz and 20 ½ inches long. 

A few minutes later, Dante was handed his son. He looked down, and his breath caught in his throat. The baby looked like a good cross between him and his childhood friend. He had Dante’s chin, along with his mouth. 

“Hey little man. It’s Daddy, I love you so much. God this is so hard” Dante let tears fall, knowing that he didn’t have long. He looked up at the nurse that had stayed in his room. 

“Can you hand me my phone please?” he asked, and the nurse nodded, handing him his phone. Dante took a deep breath and took a photo of the baby, immediately putting it in a hidden folder in his picture album on his phone. He leaned down and kissed the baby, holding him close. 

The teen didn’t move for the next 45 minutes, just holding his son. Dante looked at the clock, and tears started anew. He didn’t want to give the baby up, but knew it would be for the best for him and the baby. Dante looked up to see Tasha walking into the room. 

“You ready Dante?” she asked softly, and the teen shook slightly. He closed his eyes, and gave the baby one last kiss. He handed him to Tasha, curling up and turning over, not wanting to watch Tasha leave with the baby. 

Tasha took the baby to the nursery, and called Brian. The blonde told her he would be there in about ten minutes, and Tasha hung up, looking at the baby, a smile crossed her face. She knew that Dante had made the right decision, and couldn’t wait to give the baby to Brian. 

“Kev, AJ let’s go!” Brian exclaimed as he hung up the phone, bouncing a bit. The two men chuckled and nodded, all three going to the car. AJ drove as Brian bounced in his seat. Kevin shook his head, but remembered how it was when he watched Kristin have both of his boys. 

The three got to the hospital, and Brian met Tasha in the lobby. Kevin and AJ trailed behind as Tasha led the three men up to the baby unit. After the three men washed their hands, Brian looked at Kevin and AJ. He was about to meet his son, and he felt a sudden peace come over him. Both men nodded at him, smiling softly. 

“Come on, I want to meet my nephew” AJ gently encouraged, and Brian nodded. 

Brian stepped into the nursery, looking for his son. Tasha stopped at one bassinet, and Brian got the first look of his son. He stopped short, drinking in the view of his son, and a wide smile came to his face. The baby was caramel colored, and had dark hair, and looked to be a good size. 

“He’s so handsome” Brian whispered, as Tasha lifted the baby, putting him into Brian’s arms for the first time. Kevin and AJ watched happily as Brian focused on his son. 

“He okay?” he asked, looking at Tasha. 

“7 lbs 13 oz and 20 ½ inches” she replied, and Brian nodded. 

“Bri, sit down, and why don’t you tell us his name?” Kevin suggested, slowly guiding his cousin to the rocker that a nurse had brought over. 

“This is my son Carter Scott Littrell” Brian announced, and Kevin teared up hearing the middle name. 

“Are...are you sure Brian?” he asked, and his cousin beamed and nodded. 

“Yes Kevin, I want my son to be named after the best cousin I could ever have, along with my best friend, the one who made me want to be a dad in the first place. Getting guardianship over Nick helped spark the want to be a father” Brian admitted, and Kevin nodded, hugging his cousin, being careful not to squish Carter. 

“Oh great, Nick is gonna be even more unbearable” AJ joked, and Brian rolled his eyes. 

“You know he’s gonna cry and spoil Carter, just like you all will” Brian shot back, and AJ grinned. 

“Of course, Carter is going to be so beyond spoiled with so much love” AJ replied. All of a sudden Carter started crying, and Brian had a panicked look in his eyes. Kevin and AJ looked at each other, and Kevin nodded at AJ. 

“Brian, let’s start by checking his diaper, and go from there. There could be lots of reasons he’s crying, and we will figure it out” AJ soothingly spoke, and Brian nodded. He put the baby back in the bassinet, and with AJ’s help, figured out that Carter needed a new diaper, along with needing to be fed. 

“There we go” Kevin helped Brian figure out how to feed Carter, and soon the baby was contently sleeping in Brian’s arms. 

“Thanks guys” Brian said gratefully, and the two men smiled happily, nodding. 

The two experienced fathers taught Brian the basics of what to do, along with the nurses. Carter would be released in two days, but Brian would have to stay in California for two weeks before taking Carter home. 

“Can I stay with you Kev?” 

“Of course Brian, it was either going to be me or AJ. You aren’t staying in a hotel with a newborn” Kevin said rhetorically, and Brian chuckled softly. 

“Thanks cuz. What should I say to Nick and Howie? Facetime them or ask them to come out here?” Brian looked at both men as he held Carter. 

“I think it would be better to get them out here. Nick’s only in Vegas, and Howie is in Florida, he can take a long weekend with Leigh and the boys and come out here” AJ suggested, and Brian nodded. He took a photo of Carter, and grinned. 

“Nick, Howie, here is your nephew. Come out here to Cali for the weekend and meet him” was all the message said, and Brian smirked, knowing he would be getting a phone call in about two minutes. Not even a minute later his phone rang, and he answered. 

“Yes Nickolas?” 

“That’s how you tell me I have a nephew? What’s his name? Weight, height?” Nick lobbied questions at Brian, who chuckled softly. 

“He’s 7lbs 13 oz, and 20 ½ inches. As for his name, you’ll have to come here to find out. Get your butt here on Friday, and meet him” Brian answered, and Nick growled. 

“You can be a frustrating pain in the rear you know that right?” 

“Of course, I wouldn’t be Frick if I wasn’t” 

“Me, Lauren, and Odin will be there Friday. Can’t wait to meet him” Nick sighed, and Brian threw a thumbs up at Kevin and AJ. 

“See you then Frack” 

A few minutes later, Howie called, and unlike Nick, Brian told him Carter’s name, and swore Howie to secrecy. The older man chuckled and said he wouldn’t tell Nick. Brian sighed softly and told Howie he’d see him Friday afternoon with Leigh, James, and Holden. 

Brian stayed in the hospital the next two days, learning how to care for Carter. Kevin and Kristin pulled out some of the baby stuff Mason and Max had used, that Kristin had still kept. The two weren’t sure if they wanted a third yet, and they were grateful to have kept some of the baby items. They set it all up in the guest room, so that Brian could stay with Carter during the two weeks he stayed in Cali with them. 

“Going home baby boy!” Brian cooed as he got Carter into his car seat, the baby fussing a bit. 

“He’s such a good baby” Kevin commented, and Brian nodded, adjusting the straps and making sure Carter was secure. 

The three made their way to Kevin’s after Carter was discharged, and got settled in. Brian fell into a haze of napping when Carter did, feeding him, changing him, and doing it all over again every 2-3 hours. Kevin and Kristin took Carter for short periods, but Brian wanted to be the one doing the main parenting. 

It was finally Friday, and Brian couldn’t wait for his son to meet his uncles, and namesake. He really wanted to see Nick’s reaction to his son’s name, and knew the younger blonde would probably cry. 

“Howie!” Brian called as he heard the door open, and saw his older brother and Leigh, James, and Holden. 

“Brian, so good to see you! Is this Carter?” Howie asked, looking at the baby in Brian’s arms. Brian nodded and handed his son over to Howie, who held the baby carefully. 

“He’s so handsome. You are going to be a wonderful father Bri, cannot wait to watch this boy grow” Howie cooed down to the baby, before handing him to Leigh and hugging Brian close. 

Brian hugged Howie and Leigh, and watched as James and Holden played with Mason and Max. He was anxious for Nick to get there, and he kept listening for the doorbell. Finally it rang, and Brian took Carter from Kristin’s arms, going to answer it. 

“FRACK!” he grinned, and Nick wrapped his arms around Brian, being careful not to squish Carter. 

“Hey Frick!” he replied, looking pointedly down at the baby, and then Brian. The older blonde grinned and greeted Lauren and Odin, showing him the baby, and feeling the baby in Lauren’s belly kicking away. 

“What’s this little one’s name?” Lauren asked as she fawned over the baby. Nick didn’t notice the other adults all coming in to see his reaction to the baby’s name. 

“That is my son Carter Scott Littrell” Brian softly said, looking right at Nick. He watched Nick blink, before looking up at Brian with a shocked expression. 

“What….?” he asked hoarsely. 

“My son is named after you and Kevin. You were the one who inspired me to become a father. I knew I would name my son Carter if I ever had the privilege of having one. I love you Nicky, and come meet your nephew, and let him meet his namesake” Brian took Carter from Lauren and put him in Nick’s arms, the younger blonde instinctively tightening his hold on the baby. 

“I dont….I don’t know what to say Brian. Thank you isn’t enough” Nick let the tears fall as he held Carter close, beyond overwhelmed. 

“Yes it is. Just be in my son’s life, and love him. That’s all I ask” Brian simply said, and smiled as Lauren wrapped her arms around her husband, and Kevin came up and wrapped an arm around his own shoulder. 

Nick couldn’t believe what Brian had done. He couldn’t wait to see Carter grow up, and vowed to protect him just as he would for Odin and his unborn child. Nick handed Carter back to Brian, and the older man went to change his son. 

The family all settled down to visit with each other, and have the kids all meet Carter. It had been a while since they all had seen each other, and it became a big family free for all, the kids all playing while the adults chatted. It was exactly what they all needed, and Brian loved having his family together once again. 

The next week went quickly and soon Brian and Carter were on their way home to Georgia, Brian nervous but ready to tackle parenting solo. He knew that Howie would be the closest, but wanted to try and do this by himself. Kevin, AJ, and Nick promised to call him often, and told him they would help him if he needed it. 

“I’ll be okay. Thanks though” was all Brian said, and the four nodded, knowing how stubborn Brian was. 

Over the next few years, Carter grew, and Brian loved being a father. After the year hiatus, he started another album with the guys, and took Carter with him everywhere. The toddler loved being with his Daddy, and loved playing with his cousins and aunts and uncles. One day Brian was pushing Carter on the swing, and his mind drifted to Carter’s birthfather. He wondered how the other man was doing. 

It had been five years since Dante had given birth, and he was now graduating from college with a degree in business. He thought about his son often, and hoped that the little boy was doing well. Dante wrote a letter to his son every year on his birthday, and kept all of them safe, hoping to be able to give them to him some day. Dante never regretted giving his son up, and since he knew who Brian was, saw pictures of his son occasionally. The teen father hoped to have his own family some day, and couldn’t wait for that day. 

“Daddy!” Brian heard his son, and shook his head from his thoughts. 

“Yes Carter?” Brian asked, and his son beamed at him. 

“Can we spend time with Uncle Nick and Aunt Lauren soon?” 

Carter loved spending time with Nick and Odin, along with Lauren and Saoirse. Brian chuckled and nodded. 

“Sure buddy, I’ll call Uncle Nick soon” Brian promised, and Carter cheered. 

Brian couldn’t believe his life. He had a five year old son that he loved to death, a successful music career, and the best family anyone could ever ask for. As he walked home with Carter, Brian could only wonder where else life would end up taking him. He had everything he ever wanted and then some. The father and son walked off into the sunset, loving life and letting the road take them wherever it led. 


End file.
